<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>head in the clouds (but my gravity's centered) by green_tea31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532775">head in the clouds (but my gravity's centered)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_tea31/pseuds/green_tea31'>green_tea31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Las Vegas Wedding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, a lot of it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_tea31/pseuds/green_tea31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Jack wakes up and immediately wishes he hadn’t.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fuck!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There’s a particular insistent sunbeam trying to drill a hole into his head when he opens his eyes and, judging by the taste in the back of his throat, he must have eaten something that ended up dying before it reached its destination. He gathers every bit of strength he has left and turns over to escape the light, only to be met with several inches of exposed skin, lightly dusted with freckles, and a tousled blond head he can only see the back of.</em>
</p>
<p>Aka, Mac and Jack can't keep their hands off each other, neither of them is actually helpful in catching the bad guy, and Bozer is so done with both of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>head in the clouds (but my gravity's centered)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally meant for Cairo Day, but it turned into a personal challenge of how often I can write Mac and Jack having sex in one longish one-shot and I got something else for Cairo Day anyway. So - have some porn I guess?</p>
<p>Hope you're all still safe and healthy.</p>
<p>As always, self-betaed. All mistakes are my own.</p>
<p>Title from "Sweater Weather" by The Neighbourhood.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack wakes up and immediately wishes he hadn’t.</p>
<p>“Fuck!”</p>
<p>There’s a particular insistent sunbeam trying to drill a hole into his head when he opens his eyes and, judging by the taste in the back of his throat, he must have eaten something that ended up dying before it reached its destination. He gathers every bit of strength he has left and turns over to escape the light, only to be met with several inches of exposed skin, lightly dusted with freckles, and a tousled blond head he can only see the back of.</p>
<p>There’s a bite mark on a pale throat, and Jack has a very bad feeling about this. Before he can fully process what the hell is happening, his unexpected bed partner lets out a groan and turns over. Eyes as blue as the Pacific stare at him confusedly, and Jack is at least somewhat mollified by the fact that the guy is gorgeous.</p>
<p>He’s always had good taste.</p>
<p>“What the-“, a surprisingly dark voice grinds out. A hand comes up to shield those beautiful eyes from the sun, and Jack is almost tempted to chuckle, but he’s too afraid of losing whatever he’s eaten last night to actually do so.</p>
<p>He settles for a smile instead, and hopes it doesn’t look too much like a grimace.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I was kinda surprised too.”</p>
<p>The guy lowers his hand, fingers gripping the less-than-pristine bedsheets. There’s a birthmark at the hinge of his jaw that Jack has a sudden flashback of paying a <em>lot</em> of attention to last night. It’s disorienting because he kind of wants to do it again, and the sudden arousal isn’t helping his current state of confusion at all.</p>
<p>“God, Bozer is going to <em>kill</em> me,” the guy groans, turning onto his back, one arm coming up to cover his face.</p>
<p>Jack has no idea who or what a Bozer is, but he gets the sentiment. The guys are <em>never</em> going to let him forget this. They’re in Vegas for Worthy’s bachelor party, and Jack’s pretty certain that he himself at least had a lot of fun last night.</p>
<p>“Did we?” The other man asks, head turning until he can glare at Jack. He barely resists the urge to glare back because Jack is pretty sure this isn’t actually his fault, well…reasonably sure…alright, this is exactly the kind of mess that’s probably his fault.</p>
<p>He raises an eyebrow. “Pretty sure we did, hoss. Those marks look fresh to me,” Jack says. The guy, and he really has to find out his name, looks down at his body, sheets slipping until Jack gets a glimpse of his nipples, still red and slightly puffy from whatever Jack apparently did to them last night.</p>
<p>It’s a good thing certain parts of his anatomy are still covered by the sheet, is what Jack’s decidedly not thinking about right now.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m feeling pretty sore, too,” the guy says. He brings a hand up to rub over his face in frustration, and Jack’s heart nearly stops when he catches a glint of gold, illuminated in the gleaming sun of a Las Vegas morning.</p>
<p>“Shit!” Jack raises his left hand and stares at his own ring in disbelief. This is a joke – this <em>has</em> to be a joke because there’s no way that he did something this stupid, no matter how drunk he was last night.     </p>
<p>Dear god, please let this be a joke.</p>
<p>“You’re kidding me,” the stranger says, staring at his own hand, eyes blinking in confusion. “This isn’t real, right? I mean – there’s no way we actually got married last night. I don’t even know your name?” Blue eyes look at him with confusion and Jack is trying very hard not to find that expression adorable. He looks around and spots a sheet of paper sitting innocently on a table a few feet away from the bed. Ignoring the fact that he’s very much naked, Jack gets up and grabs the paper, which turns out to be a fucking marriage certificate, because of course it does.</p>
<p>Apparently he’s now lawfully married to one Angus MacGyver – and what parent is cruel enough to name their kid Angus anyway? He turns around and holds up the license. Angus, and Jack is very glad he doesn’t have to call him “the guy” in his head anymore, lets out a sharp breath and blushes a lovely shade of tomato red. The blush spreads all the way down to where the sheets still covering him have slipped down to, barely protecting his modesty, Jack notices with interest.</p>
<p>He raises an eyebrow. “You know, I’m pretty sure there isn’t much of me left that you haven’t seen last night.”</p>
<p>Angus buries his head in his hands. “Yeah, but I don’t actually remember most of it.”</p>
<p>Well, fair point.</p>
<p>“What do you remember?” Jack asks, sitting back down on the bed. He’s never been very shy about his body, years in the Army and his work for the CIA have pretty effectively cured him of any shyness he had left, so it doesn’t bother him to walk around naked in front of a guy he’s been tumbling the sheets with, but Jack knows other people aren’t quite as exhibitionistic, so he tugs at the sheet until he can cover any important bits. It seems to help, because his companion looks up again, though he still doesn’t quite meet Jack’s eyes.</p>
<p>For the first time it strikes Jack how young Angus MacGyver seems compared to himself, and after a  brief moment of panic, there’s no way he slept with a guy who is underage, some lines Jack won’t cross, no matter how drunk he is, he relaxes. The kid may be younger than Jack by at least a decade, but a closer look reveals fine lines around his eyes and a physique that belongs to someone who, if Jack guessed correctly, should be in his mid- to late twenties.   </p>
<p>Angus looks at his hands. “Not much to be honest. I was with my friends and someone handed me a drink – after that it’s mostly a blur. I’m Mac by the way.” <strike>Angus</strike> Mac says with a glance at the certificate still in Jack’s hands. “Never liked Angus much.”</p>
<p>“Jack Dalton. Nice to meet you, Mac.”</p>
<p>Mac smiles grimly. Jack has the sudden urge to trace the sharp angle of Mac’s jaw with his fingers, is pretty sure he did so last night, gentle until he could grab the messy blond hair and tug sharply, eliciting a gasp from the kid that went right to his cock.</p>
<p>“Jack?” Mac asks a little uncertainly bringing him back to reality. “You think this is real?” He sounds distressed and Jack can’t help but reach out, covering Mac’s hand with his own.</p>
<p>He’s known this beautiful boy for all of a few hours, and only remembers very little of it, but…</p>
<p>But…</p>
<p>His other hand comes up, palm cradling Mac’s face with the steady patience he’s used countless times to gentle a nervous young stallion back home on his ma’s ranch. He ignores the way the movement feels familiar, like he’s done it a hundred time, a thousand times.</p>
<p>Jack tries very hard not to simply wrap himself around Mac and not let go, tells himself they’re strangers and he can’t keep him, no matter how much he wants to.</p>
<p>“Hey – whatever happened last night, we’re going to figure this out, all right?”</p>
<p>Mac nods, leaning into the touch a little. “Yeah, you’re right. It’s just...”</p>
<p>“I know,” Jack says, letting go of the kid, rolling over until he can get up. He notices that Mac doesn’t blush quite as hard this time when the sheets slip off and takes that as a positive sign. He holds out a hand.</p>
<p>“Come on. Up you get. I think we could both use a shower after last night…not that I remember anything ‘bout it, which is kind of a shame,” Jack dares to say, hoping a little flirting will put the kid at ease and not spook him further. Mac smiles shyly, takes a deep breath and grabs Jack’s hand.</p>
<p>“Pretty sure the kind of shower you have in mind is only going to get us dirtier,” Mac says, now standing close enough to Jack, he could play connecting the dots with those freckles if he wanted.</p>
<p>Oh how he wants to.</p>
<p>There’s a hint of teasing in the other man’s voice and Jack’s pretty sure Mac doesn’t actually expect him to follow him into the shower, but the closeness, and the fact that neither of them is wearing a stitch of clothing, means that Jack’s cock is definitely taking an interest now, and he needs to find clothes yesterday before he does something he’ll regret in the morning…again.</p>
<p>Although the jury is still out on whether or not he’s actually regretting last night.</p>
<p>“You take the first shower,” Jack manages to croak out. Mac nods and turns towards the bathroom door. He takes a few steps before hesitating.</p>
<p>“You know – you could join me,” Mac ventures and blushes again, eyes glancing to Jack’s now rather prominent erection. He shrugs a little self-consciously. “I could definitely help you with that.”</p>
<p>Jack takes a brief moment to appreciate how adorable the other man looks, seemingly having lost his shyness at being naked around Jack, yet still unable to quite look him in the eyes when speaking.</p>
<p>“Yeah – I’d definitely like to do that,” Jack says before grabbing Mac’s shoulders, turning him around and pressing their lips together.</p>
<p>Arms come up to wrap around Jack. He teases at Mac’s lips with his tongue, inches of pale, freckled skin begging to be explored by his hands and mouth. The other man tastes terrible, like bad morning breath and the remnants of whatever they indulged in last night, but Jack doesn’t care. He walks Mac backwards the short way into the bathroom until he can press him up against the glass wall of the shower, a thigh coming up between Mac’s, rubbing against the hardness there.</p>
<p>“You sure about this?” He whispers into Mac's ear after gently tugging at the lobe with his teeth. Mac nods and lets out a breathless moan.</p>
<p>Jack smiles into his skin. “Alright, darlin’. Stay here for a moment.” He turns the shower on, making sure the water is just warm enough to keep them comfortable, before stepping in and holding out a hand for Mac to join him.</p>
<p>As soon as they’re both inside, Jack grabs a bottle of shower gel and squeezes a generous blob onto his palm. He has <em>plans</em> for this shower.</p>
<p>“Turn around,” Jack says. Mac frowns a little and looks down.</p>
<p>“Shower gel isn’t really a good replacement for lube.”</p>
<p>Jack steps closer. “Not gonna use it that way. Hey-“ He puts two fingers under Mac’s chin and tilts his head up until he can look into those blue, blue eyes. “I’d ask you if you trust me, but I’m essentially a stranger, so that’s not gonna work. How about you choose a safe word that’ll tell me when to stop?” Jack’s never really been deep into the scene, but he’s played a little back in the days and still remembers the essential steps. He’s about to put an end to the entire thing because the kid keeps hesitating, when Mac takes a deep breath, wraps his arms around Jack, and kisses him with all the determination that’s been missing until now.</p>
<p>“Phoenix,” Mac says when he draws back, eyes sharp and clear in a way that tells Jack he’s made a decision and he’s sticking to it.</p>
<p>“Wut?” Jack asks helpfully. The other man rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“My safe word – it’s Phoenix.” He turns around and glances over his shoulders, raising an eyebrow expectantly.</p>
<p>“That’s – yeah. Alright.” Jack steps closer and presses a kiss between Mac’s shoulder blades. “I can work with that.” He starts spreading the shower gel over Mac’s skin, fingers kneading and exploring until the other man is leaning back, head on Jack’s shoulder, eyes half closed and his skin flush with arousal.</p>
<p>He traces a circle around a dusty nipple, gently scratching it with blunt fingernails, and has to wrap an arm around Mac to keep him from slipping when he jump and lets out a moan that goes directly to Jack’s cock. Encouraged by the enthusiastic response, he spends the next few minutes paying a lot of attention to that part of Mac’s body, tugging at the flesh while his mouth is busy sucking a hickey into the nearly flawless skin of Mac’s throat.</p>
<p>“Jack – <em>please</em>.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? What do you want, baby?” He presses himself closer, cock hard and rubbing between Mac’s cheeks. Jack would like nothing more than to bury himself inside that beautiful body right now but, judging by the state of the room’s trash can he’d gotten a glimpse of earlier, they’re very much out of supplies, so he’ll have to be creative.</p>
<p>“Just – <em>touch</em> me,” Mac pleads, hips thrusting into empty air. Jack smiles. So far he’s avoided touching Mac’s cock and he’s hard and leaking, dripping with pre-come. He grabs Mac’s hands and places them against the tiles over his head, tugging at his hips until he’s bend in a slight arch, giving Jack the perfect angle to rub his erection between the tight globes of Mac’s ass.</p>
<p>“Keep your hands where I put them. Move them and I’ll stop,” Jack whispers into his ear, putting just a hint of command into his voice and gets a frantic nod in response. He takes the bottle with the shower gel and squeezes a generous amount onto his hand, spreading half of it over his cock. Jack presses himself as close to Mac as he can until his erection is nestled between his cheeks. One arm comes up to wrap around Mac’s shoulders, making sure he has enough leverage for thrusting, his other hand wraps around the cock bobbing neglected between the other man’s thighs, fingers spreading the rest of the shower gel over the sensitive flesh.</p>
<p>“Brace yourself,” Jack says, voice strained with arousal. He gets a nod in return, and Mac’s fingers spread out over the tiles. Jack begins slowly, keeping the body beneath him almost motionless with the arm around Mac’s throat, reducing the risk that one of them will slip and brain himself on the shower tiles. It has the added benefit that Mac can do nothing but hang on, forced to take what Jack is giving him. He seems to like it though. Every thrust of Jack’s hips is met with a breathless moan, and his head is lolling back on Jack’s shoulder, pupils blown wide with desperate arousal.</p>
<p>They were both pretty keyed up before getting into the shower, so it doesn’t take long before Jack feels himself drawing closer to the edge. He speeds up his movements, fingers still wrapped tightly around Mac’s cock, adding a twist at the end of each upward movement. Mac tenses and comes with a shout, helplessly twisting, movement still restricted by the iron band of Jack’s arm around him, come painting the dark grey tiles of the shower. Jack gentles him through it, fingers slowing down until Mac’s body goes slack beneath him, only Jack’s arms keeping him standing.</p>
<p>“You didn’t,” Mac says after taking a few breath. He braces himself against the shower wall again and presses back against Jack. “Come on – I wanna feel you.”</p>
<p>Jack swallows, he’s still rock hard and close to the edge, and puts his hands over Macs’, caging him against the tiles. This time, he doesn’t bother with building any kind of rhythm. His cock slides between Mac's cheeks easily and it takes only a few thrusts before Jack tenses and spills himself over freckled skin, face pressed into wet strands of messy blond hair.</p>
<p>The water’s gone cold.</p>
<p>“Wow”, Mac says breathlessly. Jack can only nod.</p>
<p>That’s the moment someone throws open the door to their hotel room and, judging by the outraged sounds, gets a good glimpse of Jack’s naked ass. His ingrained response to such an interruption would normally be to grab his gun and take down whoever interrupted them, but his gun is in the other room, and the intruder’s next words tell him that he’s probably not part of any kind of potential enemy assault waiting to happen.</p>
<p>“Oh my god! Mac – what the hell? I did not need to see that. I’m gonna close this door now and you’re going to put on some clothes, yeah?” The bathroom door closes with a click.</p>
<p>Mac groans while Jack turns off the water and chuckles with a sudden realisation.</p>
<p>“Who’s gonna tell him our clothes are still in the other room?”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Mac watches his best friend pace back and forth, stopping every few seconds, opening his mouth as if to say something, then shake his head before continuing to pace.</p>
<p>All while Mac’s new husband watches amusedly.</p>
<p>Mac’s new husband.</p>
<p>Yeah – that happened.</p>
<p>He’s still not sure how this happened. Maybe he’s in a drug induced coma after a mission gone wrong, and all of this is nothing more than an elaborate fantasy his brain cooked up to…well, Mac isn’t sure why this exactly, but…</p>
<p>There’s Jack. Holy shit, there’s a lot of Jack. Mac doesn’t really do one night stands, and his last serious relationship had been with Nicki, so it’s been a while. Jack is…basically everything about guys Mac never knew he wanted until he apparently married it…him, even if he doesn’t remember it.</p>
<p>Of course, Mac isn’t entirely sure what someone like Jack would want with a nerdy guy like himself but, judging by the interlude in the shower earlier, Jack doesn’t really care about Mac’s insecurities.</p>
<p>It would be hot, if it wasn’t also terrifying. Mac is cautious, always. It takes him a long time to even fall asleep next to a partner without tossing and turning half the night first. The way he reacts to Jack’s…everything is…</p>
<p>Bozer sits down on the couch in front of Mac, letting his head drop back with a sigh. Jack, leaning against the armrest closest to Mac, shoots him a suggestive grin and Mac blushes again, cursing his complexion. He’s a goddamn secret agent but Jack Dalton makes him feel like a teenager without even trying.</p>
<p>Bozer narrows his eyes. “Oh no you don’t. You mister are in big trouble. I can’t believe you got married without me there as your best man. Come on, we promised remember?”</p>
<p>Jack snorts and Mac closes his eyes, wondering for a moment what Bozer’s priorities say about Mac as his best friend, before venturing, “I’m sorry?”  </p>
<p>“And you,” Bozer continues, turning towards Jack. “Who are you again?”</p>
<p>Jack grins. “Jack Dalton. At your service,” Jack says, bowing with a flourish. He winks at Mac while Bozer rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah – you often marry strangers you only just met?” And there’s the protective best friend that Mac knows and loves, though given some of Jack’s mannerisms, he doubts that Bozer would have even the slightest chance against the man in a fight. There’s something about him that reminds Mac of the Special Forces guys he met in Afghanistan, the way he moves in a room, distinctly casual yet aware of every single exit.</p>
<p>Jack Dalton is dangerous, and Mac is beginning to think that he may be slightly in over his head this time.</p>
<p>Jack considers Bozer’s question seriously, before shrugging. “Naw, this is my first time.” He looks at Mac and there’s something soft in his eyes that takes a hold of Mac’s heart and refuses to let go. “But I’m not complaining.”</p>
<p>Bozer stares at Jack in disbelief and turns towards Mac. “You – I can’t believe you two. Stop looking at him like that Mac!”</p>
<p>Mac grins helplessly. “Like what Boze?”</p>
<p>His friend gestures at Mac’s face. “Like that! It’s creepy. You’re never this-“</p>
<p>“Happy?” Mac interjects and Bozer grimaces. It’s been a while since Mac’s been more than mildly content, the last few years have essentially been one clusterfuck after another, and his friends knows that. Right now, Mac feels irrationally like taking Jack on a honeymoon to a very remote and sunny place, somewhere the Phoenix Foundation won’t be able to find them for at least a week, and he doesn’t care that Jack is essentially a stranger.</p>
<p>Bozer seems to know what’s going through his head though, and he hesitates before continuing, “Look – this isn’t…you don’t just marry strangers and stay married to them, Mac. You two know next to nothing about each other. I mean – either of you could be a serial killer for all you know. Shouldn’t you, I don’t know, get to know each other, maybe go on a date or two?”</p>
<p>Mac’s mood turns sober because as much as he hates to admit it, Bozer’s right. It’s not just that he’s married to a stranger. Given his job, there’s always the possibility for a setup, and while he doesn’t think that his enemies would think of something this convoluted, stranger things have happened.</p>
<p>Jack seems to think similarly, because he looks a little chagrined. “Guess you’re right. Kid-,” Mac cringes inwardly at the epithet because it emphasizes the difference in their experience, the ridiculousness that someone like Jack could look at someone like Mac and think <em>Yeah, I want that -  forever</em>.</p>
<p>“We should probably see about getting this annulled. I mean – shit.” He rubs a hand through his hair in frustration. “I really gotta find the guys. It’s our last day in Vegas and Worthy’s getting married the day after tomorrow. Jenny is gonna kill us if we don’t bring him back in one piece.”</p>
<p>“You were here for a bachelor party?” Mac asks.</p>
<p>Jack nods. “Yeah. What about you?”</p>
<p>Mac has to actually think about the question for a moment, that’s how muddled his brain feels right now.</p>
<p>Bozer rolls his eyes and takes over. “Our friend and colleague had something to celebrate and she wanted to go to Vegas.”</p>
<p>Right. Riley. Mac is never ever going to tell her that he forgot about her, even if just for a minute. She’d finally gotten to the official end of her probation and told them she’d always wanted to have a long weekend in Vegas, something a former boyfriend of her mom’s had always been waxing poetic about.   </p>
<p>“Where <em>is</em> Riley?” Mac asks. The last time he’d seen her, at least as far as he can remember, had been sometime the previous evening after the second round of drinks.</p>
<p>“She’s eating breakfast and told me to get you. No idea how I’m gonna explain this to her,” Bozer says, pointing at the marriage certificate on the table. “But I guess that’s half the fun. You two finish getting dressed, I’m going back down and try to explain this to Riley somehow.” He gets up and throws them a pointed glance. “Try not to take too long.”</p>
<p>The sudden silence after Bozer leaves is filled with awkwardness. Mac fumbles with his shirt while Jack is busy typing out something on his phone.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Jack says, hands coming up to cover Mac’s. “The guys wrote back. They’re still trying to find their clothes and told me to take all the time I need.” Mac looks up, right into warm brown eyes. He’s still so out of it, he hadn’t even noticed the other man’s approach.</p>
<p>“You didn’t tell them?” Mac asks, voice slightly shaky.</p>
<p>“Naw, I’ll tell them later.” Jack brushes some strands of hair out of Mac’s face and his fingers linger on the sensitive skin of Mac’s jaw. “You have any idea?” He whispers.</p>
<p>Mac swallows heavily, throat suddenly dry, arousal shimmering low in his belly. “What?”</p>
<p>Jack leans forward and presses a featherlight kiss against the prominent birthmark at Mac’s throat. “What I still wanna do to you,” he whispers in Mac’s ear before gently tugging at the lobe with his teeth. “God – you make me feel like a teenager again.”</p>
<p>Mac definitely doesn’t whimper.</p>
<p>At least he’s not the only one feeling like this. When Jack attempts to draw back, it’s Mac’s hands that stop him, tugging at Jack’s shirt until the other man drops forward, his weight pressing Mac back into the couch.</p>
<p>“Pretty sure Bozer expects us to take our time,” Mac says, ducking his head, and feeling somewhat shy at his blatant invitation. Jack grins and rucks up the hem of Mac’s shirt with his fingers, gently tracing the waistband of his jeans, palm coming to rest on Mac’s stomach.</p>
<p>“You sure?” He asks, one eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>Mac nods. “Yeah,” he answers, gesturing towards the corner at his decades old Mission City bag. “I’d really like you to fuck me – if you’re up for it. There should be supplies in my bag.”</p>
<p>Jack’s other eyebrow comes up too, attempting climb into his hairline. Mac blushes and shrugs.</p>
<p>“I like being prepared.”</p>
<p>“Not like I’m complaining,” Jack says, getting up to rummage through Mac’s bag. It doesn’t take him long to find what he’s looking for and he comes back to the couch, pushing Mac’s thighs apart and kneeling down between them.</p>
<p>The couch is facing the large wall of windows, high up over the city, and the gleaming sun illuminates Jack’s figure from behind, giving him a larger than life appearance. Mac is reminded of old paintings, depicting heroes of old. Jack would make a fantastic demigod, he thinks, slaying beasts and rescuing fair maidens.</p>
<p>“Hey. You still with me?” Jack lets his hands wander up Mac’s legs, coming to rest on his hips. Mac smiles and arches his back, throwing Jack a <em>What are you waiting for?</em> look.</p>
<p>Jack shakes his head. “Dunno how I got this lucky, but I’m sure gonna enjoy it.”</p>
<p>Mac starts to undo the buttons of his shirts, but his hands are batted away. “Nope. Been looking forward to unwrap you and actually remember it after,” Jack says with an anticipatory smile. He sets about divesting Mac of his clothes, treating each button and zipper like it’s his birthday and Mac is the main attraction.</p>
<p>Mac doesn’t mind – he doesn’t mind at all. Just being at the center of that razor sharp attention is enough to get him hard apparently. Jack finally pops the button on Mac’s jeans and draws them down his legs, raising an eyebrow when he notices the lack of underwear, but Mac sure as hell wasn’t going to wear his boxers from last night again before they’ve been cleaned thoroughly. His jeans are unceremoniously dropped onto the floor and Jack takes a moment to let his eyes wander over Mac’s naked body, his gaze feeling like a brand on Mac’s skin. Jack’s hands drop to the hem of his shirt, but Mac shakes his head.</p>
<p>The warm brown eyes turn darker, and there’s the hint of danger Mac glimpsed earlier. Not directed at Mac, not directly. He doesn’t feel like prey, rather, he feels like they’ve just set the terms of his surrender and Jack accepted without condition. There’s something decadent about being naked, helpless, and vulnerable like this when Jack’s still wearing clothes. Mac likes it that way, likes the power differential it implies. He wants to be helpless in Jack’s hands, and once this is over, once they’ve parted ways, he’s going to think long and hard about the fact that he’s never liked being helpless in bed before meeting Jack, but right now he’s going to enjoy the ride.</p>
<p>Jack leans forward until his lips graze the shell of Mac’s ear. “Remember your safeword?” Mac nods.</p>
<p>“Words, darlin’,” Jack admonishes.</p>
<p>“Phoenix.”</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Jack says, and fuck, that goes directly to Mac’s groin where his cock is already hard and leaking.   </p>
<p>“When I’m not sure you’re still on board with this, I’m gonna ask you for a colour,” Jack continues. “Green means everything’s alright and you want to continue. Yellow means I’m gonna stop whatever I’m doing and you tell me what you don’t like, and red means we’re gonna stop immediately and don’t start again until a very thorough discussion about likes and dislikes. You understand?”</p>
<p>Mac takes a moment to think about it, to take this as seriously as Jack does and nods. “Yeah – yes. I understand.”</p>
<p>“Alright then. Get up.” He holds out a hand and Mac grabs it, letting himself be pulled up. Jack steps behind him and rests his chin on Mac’s shoulder while his hands settle on Mac’s hips.</p>
<p>“We’re pretty high up here. I’m going to press you up against that window and fuck you until you remember nothing but my name.” His voice is dark and full of promise in Mac’s ear.</p>
<p>Mac swallows, fear warring with excitement in his gut. He desperately tries to remember whether or not those windows are see through from both sides, isn’t sure he cares right now.</p>
<p>“Colour, darling?” It seems he hesitated a little too long, because Jack sounds concerned.</p>
<p>“Green – definitely green,” Mac says, breathlessly and lets himself be walked forward until he has a truly spectacular view over the city, arms over his head, the glass cool against his burning skin.</p>
<p>“Fuck – look at you,” Jack says. “Fuckin’ gorgeous you are baby.” Cool, slick fingers trace up his legs and find the entrance to his body. He’s still a bit sore from whatever they did last night, but Mac doesn’t care, pushes back against the first finger gently circling his rim.</p>
<p>“Easy there,” Jack whispers into his ear. “Just relax and let me do the work.” Mac complies and goes slack between the window and Jack’s body. The first finger breaches his body at the same time as Jack wrapping his other hand around Mac’s cock, and he jerks against the glass, moaning like some kind of wild thing, unashamed of the pleasure Jack gives him, playing Mac’s body like a well-tuned instrument.</p>
<p>A second finger joins the first and Jack crooks them just right to find Mac’s prostate with unerring accuracy. If it weren’t for the hold he still has on Mac’s cock, this would be over faster than either of them wants it to. Before long, Jack has three fingers steadily thrusting into Mac’s body, his hand on Mac’s erection stroking in a steady rhythm, and Mac can feel himself approaching the edge. He wants to tell Jack to stop, wants to come with Jack’s cock deep inside him, but his body has other ideas.</p>
<p>Jack’s fingers press hard against his prostate, and Mac is <em>almost</em> there when the other man suddenly stops all movement.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Jack chuckles into his ear. “You still with me, darling?”</p>
<p>Mac groans in frustration – he’d been <em>so</em> close. The fingers withdraw and the sound of a belt buckle opening reach him even through the haze of arousal, followed by Jack ripping open one of the condom wrappers from Mac's bag. Jack’s body is suddenly there again, pressing him against the glass that’s become fogged up from their activities. The first slide of Jack’s cock into his body is delicious. Arms come up to cage him, hands wrapping around his wrists after Jack bottoms out, and the other man’s voice is heavy in his ear. “Look at that, baby – look at the city. You think they can see you, all spread out for me like this?” Mac does – he <em>looks</em>, and while he’s about ninety percent sure that no one can actually see them, the uncertainty of it only adds to his desperate arousal.</p>
<p>Jack begins to move, slow steady thrusts at first. The zipper of his jeans presses into the back of Mac’s thighs, the cloth rough against his skin, and the reminder that Jack is still dressed while he’s entirely naked sends a thrill down Mac’s spine. It doesn’t take long until each movement pushes him up against the glass roughly. He finds himself approaching the edge again rather quickly. Jack transfers both of his wrists to one hand, and for some reason that casual display of strength – of <em>dominance</em> – is everything Mac never knew he wanted before.</p>
<p>He’s going to have to do <em>so</em> much re-evaluating of his sexual preferences after this.</p>
<p>Fingers wrap around his erection again, stroking him with a steadily increasing rhythm. When Jack adds a twist at the end, timing it with slightly shorter thrusts into Mac’s body and grinding against his prostate again…</p>
<p>Mac’s done. He comes with a shout, milky white liquid spilling over the glass in front of him. Jack fucks him through it. It’s possible Mac blacks out for a moment, held up by Jack’s arms, and when he comes to again, hands are stroking soothingly over his skin.</p>
<p>“Okay?” Jack asks, voice shaky. Mac nods and leans his head back on Jack’s shoulders, clenching around the still hard erection inside of him.</p>
<p>Jack takes it as the invitation it is. He goes for it this time, hands grabbing Mac’s wrists again, one leg pushing his thighs even further apart. Mac feels like a helpless butterfly pinned under Jack’s weight, unable to do anything but let the other man use him to chase his own pleasure. Jack’s thrusts soon lose their rhythm. He shoves into Mac’s body a few more times, and it’s almost painful now with how sensitive Mac’s skin has become, but still so, so good, and then Jack presses his head into Mac’s hair and comes with an almost silent groan.</p>
<p>Apparently, Jack becomes boneless after orgasm, because he just barely manages to turn them around and catch Mac around the waist, before sliding down the glass, ending up in a helpless sprawl on the floor with Mac draped over him.</p>
<p>It takes a while before Mac can even contemplate speaking again. “Shower?” He asks, face squashed into Jack’s throat.</p>
<p>The other man nods.</p>
<p>They’re <em>very</em> late for breakfast.</p>
<p>…     </p>
<p>Jack manages to keep his hands off Mac until they’re on the way to breakfast. He’s not sure what it is about the kid that has Jack’s libido think they’re suddenly a teenager again, but he’s had more sex in the last twenty-four hours than during the past few months, and the urge to press Mac against the nearest available surface and have his way with him still hasn’t faded.</p>
<p>They’re almost at the elevator, when Mac suddenly stops, grabs Jack by the shoulders and kisses him for all it’s worth. Jack’s arms come up automatically, wrapping around Mac, but he blinks, slightly confused, as soon as the kiss ends.</p>
<p>“Not that I’m not happy to kiss you whenever you want, but…”</p>
<p>Mac grimaces and that’s when Jack notices the two men that apparently walked by them while they’d been otherwise occupied.</p>
<p>One of whom Jack recognizes <em>immediately</em>.</p>
<p>“Sonuva…, Mac – darlin’ I gotta make a quick phone call,” he says and attempts to extricate himself from the loose embrace in order to call his superiors, because there’s a goddamn terrorist slash international arms dealer that Jack and his team have been hunting on and off for the past <em>fifteen</em> years just walkin’ around Vegas like it’s nothing, when Mac grabs his arm and looks at him sharply.</p>
<p>“Did you just recognize Tiberius Kovacs?” The kid asks in disbelief. Jack blinks and it takes him a moment to realize that, apparently, so did Mac.</p>
<p>Okay, so – Jack’s new husband is more than a pretty face. It’s fine – he kind of knew that already. He ignores the sudden urge to stash Mac somewhere safe, preferably as far away from Kovacs as he can manage, and drags him into the elevator that’s just arrived. He pushes the stop button after the doors close and takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Who are you working for?” Jack asks, voice hard. He’s pretty sure that Mac is on the right side of the law, but this has gone from private mess to official disaster rather quickly, and he needs to know what the kid’s role in all this is before he can decide what to do next.</p>
<p>Mac takes a step back, face turning blank, but not before Jack catches a glimpse of hurt in those expressive blue eyes.</p>
<p>Jesus fuckin’ Christ. How the hell did he end up in the kind of profession where he’d recognize the likes of Tiberius Kovacs on sight?</p>
<p>“I could ask you the same question,” Mac says, shaking his head. “But I guess that’s getting us nowhere. I recognized Kovacs from a briefing a few weeks ago. He’s been responsible for a few ops that have gone wrong rather spectacularly lately.”</p>
<p>Jack wants to tell Mac to stop talking, to stop trusting a stranger with information like that so easily, but instead he finds himself reciprocating, words spilling out as easily as water.</p>
<p>“My team and I’ve been hunting him for years. Bastard's wily as fuck. We thought he was somewhere in Southeast Asia at the moment.”</p>
<p>“Shit,” Mac says, rubbing a hand through his hair. “Alright. My team is having breakfast. How about yours?”</p>
<p>Jack shrugs. “Should be having breakfast by now too.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Let’s get them into one room, call our respective bosses and see where to go from there?”</p>
<p>Jack thinks about it for a moment, before agreeing with a nod. Kovacs seemed comfortable earlier, definitely not in a hurry. He’ll likely be in Vegas long enough for them to regroup with their teams. And if this is really a coincidence, if Kovacs doesn’t know that they’re here as well…</p>
<p>This might finally be enough the get the bastard, to put him away for good.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>When Mac and Jack step into the breakfast lounge of their hotel they’re greeted by a toppled over chocolate fountain spilling its contents all over pristine black and white tiles. The buffet table is half-empty, dishes spread over the floor, while the one remaining waiter who hasn’t fled yet looks at the chaos and mayhem in horror.</p>
<p>“Hey, Jack,” Worthy, cheerful as ever, waves at him from the middle of the room where he has one knee pressed into a rather painful spot of Tiberius Kovacs' back. Kovacs’ companion is lying in an unconscious heap next to them, Mac’s friend Bozer standing over him, wielding a broom with glee. The rest of Jack’s team have secured the room, Deacon tips an imaginary hat at him from a side entrance.</p>
<p>In the middle of all this, sitting in front of a rather impressive looking laptop, not that Jack has any idea how impressive exactly, is Riley Davis, because of course she is. This day hasn’t been weird enough already. Riley finishes typing, looks up, and her eyes grow wide as soon as she spots Jack.</p>
<p>She glares at him.</p>
<p>It’s gonna be a long day.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Turns out Mac works for Matilda Webber of all people. Jack tries not to think of anything else that could still happen, maybe his dead grandfather is going to rappel down from the ceiling next, congratulating Jack on a job well-done – it’s been that kind of day – and listens to Matty and their respective teams explain what happened while Mac and Jack were busy doing…other things.</p>
<p>Apparently Riley and Worthy had recognized Kovacs at about the same time. There’d been some confusion at first, but once Bozer tackled Kovacs' goon, and Ryan used his impressive upper body strength to throw a bowl of cereal at Kovacs’ head, they’d found themselves working in tandem rather quickly. Riley, who had apparently turned into one of the world’s best hackers during the last few years, had quickly hacked her way into the hotel’s security system and shut down all access to the building. It had been easy picking for Matty’s reinforcements to pick up Kovacs’ men trying to get into the hotel.</p>
<p>Jack would tell Riley how incredibly proud he is of her, but he’s kind of worried she’d bite his hand off right now.</p>
<p>Matty laughs for a minute straight once Mac and Jack confess to the whole being married thing – so does Jack’s team – traitors, the lot of them. She promises to take care of it though. Jack ignores the uneasy feeling he gets when he thinks about no longer being married to Mac. He’s known the guy for maybe a day. There’s no reason he should be this attached already.</p>
<p>Jack’s team is whisked away for a debriefing that lasts almost two weeks as soon as they leave the hotel. He just about manages to get them out for the duration of Worthy’s wedding before they’re snatched up again. After every last i has been dotted and every line signed, Jack finds himself at a bit of a loss. He’s known that most of his team had slowly started transitioning to civilian life years ago, only coming together whenever they’d caught Kovacs’ trail again, but suddenly that purpose is gone, and Jack is the only one left who had still been in the game full time.</p>
<p>He not so politely declines the offer to come back to the CIA. There’s no way he’s going to work for them ever again, and so he drifts, living off the remnants of over twenty years of hazard pay, until, one sunny LA morning, his doorbell rings, and he’s confronted with his (former) husband standing in his living room.</p>
<p>Mac smiles a little shyly, voice uncertain when he speaks. “I thought I’d let you acclimate to civilian life again before dropping in.” He ducks his head and Jack is not so unexpectedly charmed by the gesture.</p>
<p>“I’m actually here with a job offer,” Mac adds, and bites his lip, tongue coming out to wet the flesh after.</p>
<p>Jack breaks. He walks Mac backwards until he can press him against the wall and drops to his knees.</p>
<p>“This alright?” Jack asks. Mac nods and leans back, giving Jack all the access and permission he needs. He doesn’t waste any time, opens Mac’s jeans, pulls down the fly and frees the already half-hard cock from its confinement.</p>
<p>Jack uses his hand to bring Mac’s flesh to full hardness as quickly as he can, the fingers of his other hand ghosting over Mac’s balls, rolling them gently until he’s straining with desperate arousal.</p>
<p>When Mac’s hips start undulating with each of Jack’s strokes, he lets go of his cock and wraps his lips around it, going down in one smooth movement, deep throating Mac for all it’s worth. Mac’s head thumbs against the wall when Jack uses his nails to lightly scratch over the sensitive skin of his perineum, and he comes with a shout, fingers helplessly clenching in the air.</p>
<p>Mac goes boneless. He slides down the wall and right into Jack’s lap, head coming to rest on Jack’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“You didn’t…”</p>
<p>Jack shushes him. “Later, baby. Been wanting to do this since Vegas.” He lets Mac rest there for a while, finally ushering him into the bathroom and the shower when he threatens to fall asleep.</p>
<p>He takes the job.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“Please, Jack – <em>harder</em>,” Mac begs, groaning when Jack hits his prostrate just right with the next thrust. His arms are straining in their bonds above his head – apparently his partner can be just as inventive as Mac if he has the <em>motivation</em>. He’s spread out on his bed, Jack covering him head to toe, the pressure of him delicious to Mac’s senses, cock moving steadily inside his body.</p>
<p>Jack chuckles into his ear. “Patience, darling’.”</p>
<p>Mac lets his head fall back and surrenders. Jack’s been fuckin him for what feels like hours, every inch of his skin is hyper sensitive and he’s ready to come at the slightest stimulation.</p>
<p>Apparently Jack is very, very patient when he wants to.</p>
<p>Jack stops moving and looks at him, eyes crinkling as he smiles. The warm light flooding in through the blinds Mac had installed when Jack moved in bathes them in a golden glow.</p>
<p>“God, Mac. I could do this all day,” Jack says, fingers lightly tracing over Mac’s skin. He withdraws again and emphasizes the next thrust with a hard grind against Mac’s prostrate, continuing the rhythm until Mac is nothing more than a panting mess. One hand comes up to grab his hair and Jack’s voice is dark when he speaks next.</p>
<p>“Look at me Mac,” he demands, and Mac does. Jack’s grinding rhythm stays slow and deep, and he falls into warm brown eyes until nothing exists except for their bodies. Jack’s cock hard inside him, Jack’s arms around him, keeping him grounded when all he wants to do is float away.</p>
<p>Mac’s orgasm, when he comes, is almost an afterthought. Like a warm wave it crests over him, dragged out by Jack’s endlessly patient movements, and what little friction their bodies provide. Jack pants into his neck, fingers tightening on Mac’s skin, and he tips over the edge as well, following Mac into the abyss with a drawn out groan.</p>
<p>They stay like that for a while. Mac still bound to the bed, covered by Jack’s body, until breathing becomes paramount and gentle hands free him from his bonds, rubbing the blood back into his arms with steady movement.</p>
<p>Mac grins up at him, sprawled over the bed like he is, and drags Jack down into a sloppy kiss. Outside, the sun reaches its zenith. It’s a beautiful day.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <em>Matilda Webber prides herself on being very, very good at her job. When Samantha Cage opts to return to Australia, leaving her premier agent without a partner, Matty knows she hit the jackpot when Jack Dalton of all people accidentally marries said agent during a very drunken weekend in Las Vegas. She waits a few weeks and sends Mac to Dalton with a job offer. He returns two days later with a new partner and a rather obvious hickey which she pretends not to notice. Mac and Jack soon prove to be the best team of operatives she’s ever worked with, working together like they’ve been doing it for years. When Jack moves into Mac’s house after a year and a half, it becomes clear that they’re just as well-matched in their private lives as they are in their professional partnership.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She toasts herself with a glass of expensive single malt scotch in the privacy of her office and rips up the annulment papers that she’s never bothered to actually file. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Matilda Webber is very good at her job.      </em>
</p>
<p>                 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>